It is known, in mining quarries or at mining locations, to use belt conveyors of this type in order to transport mined rock or ores. This transportation may take place over relatively long distances which may stretch over tens of kilometers.
In a conveyor of this type, the belt is supported almost continuously. The support stations constitute a significant portion of the total cost of the conveyor.
Furthermore, in order for this conveyor to cross stretches of water it is necessary to put specific means in place, such as floating frameworks fitted with means for supporting the conveyor belt. Frameworks of this type are disclosed in the application filed under number FR 02 00 222. The floating frameworks are expensive. Alternatively, the belt may be provided so as to float on the surface of the stretch of water.
In this context, the object of the invention is to provide a belt conveyor which is less expensive, makes it possible to cross stretches of water and other obstacles at a reduced cost and does not require the belt to be supported virtually continuously.